


【罗索】双向暗恋

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 如题，日清校园paro
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

教室里的时钟指向十一点半，正是临近下课的时间。

看着前面座位上呼呼大睡了一上午的绿色脑袋，罗很是无奈。

作为室友，他确实搞不明白为什么那家伙每晚都有充足的睡眠，白天在课堂上还是能睡的像一个需要光合作用的植物。

注意到这点的不止他一个，一根粉笔头从讲台那边飞过来，正中“绿色草丛”的中心。

“罗罗诺亚！我已经忍你很久了！”外号“赤犬”的数学老师表情很是恐怖，“站起来，把刚刚我讲过的内容重复一遍！”

被吵醒的索隆一脸不明所以，他揉着眼睛假装翻书，右手却在身后向罗比划着。

这家伙，又来了。

十次有九次都是靠他这个后座给递答案才把老师糊弄过去，可是从今早起，罗的心里就莫名焦躁，这回，他并不打算帮忙。

也是时候给那家伙点教训了。

等不到答案索隆回答的支支吾吾，旁边座位的山治笑得前仰后合，伸手给罗比了个大拇指。

“你！卷眉毛那个！很好笑吗？你来替他回答！”眼看“赤犬”的怒气值已经快要爆表了，山治也捧着书灰溜溜的站了起来。

“一个一个的，社团活动积极地像是要去投胎，上课就给我听成这样？”“赤犬”还要说什么，下课铃适时宜的响起——“你俩，罚抄课本三遍！下课！！！”

老师的衣角刚离开门口，教室里就炸开了锅。

“绿藻头！都怪你！明明是你上课睡觉，居然连累我也要受罚！本来打工的时间就不多，你还剥夺我看lady的机会，这次的罚抄课本，你必须把我那份也一起写了！”

“哈？你受罚干我屁事？还不是没听讲答不出问题的结果，不想受罚有本事你回答上来啊！”

俩人之间剑拔弩张，恨不得下一秒就打起来，不过这种场景司空见惯，大家也习以为常。

“山治君，你真的通过面试去那家网红甜品店打工了啊？”娜美第一时间抓住了重点，“我去的话可以给打折吗？”

“啊啊！这是什么话，别说打折了，我请客都行！”恶狠狠的瞪了索隆一眼，比了个下次再说的手势，山治立刻奔向娜美身边。

  
“我说你呀，半夜是不是偷偷在被窝里看黄色小说了？”冷不丁凑到眼前的黑眼圈把索隆吓了一跳，手里的书也掉到了地上。

“不然的话怎么天天上课睡觉。”罗捡起地上的书，里面又滑出了一张试卷。

“40分？！”他一脸不可置信的盯着上面的数字，下一秒那纸就被索隆捡走了。

“失误罢了。”索隆抓住试卷一把塞进书桌抽屉，抢过他手里的书也一股脑扔了进去，“中午就不一起吃饭了，我要去趟剑道社，回来还要抄书，等会儿就在超市随便买点什么好了。”

“你就放弃用三支笔写卷子吧，我早就说了没人能看懂你用左手和嘴写出来的字的。”罗扶额，“又要吃面包吗，说了多少次那东西不行，保持体能得营养均衡，亏你还是剑道社的。喏，这是我的便当，你先拿去吧，我去食堂吃。”

接过他递来的饭盒，绿发少年露出了一个大大的笑容，“谢啦！我就知道还是你够意思，晚上请你去学校外面吃吧，最近发现了一个店，那里的烤鱼真的很不错。”

索隆拿了剑道服扛起竹刀就往外跑，又折回来仔细盯着罗，“话说要是看黄书也是你吧，黑眼圈都堪比熊猫了，注意节制啊。”

罗瞬间就黑了脸，拿书去砸那个嘴欠的家伙，扭头却只剩一个远远的绿色背影。

他慢慢把书放回桌上，心跳是乱的。

刚刚索隆凑近的脸还在眼前，被说中什么秘密的感觉让他有点热。

拉开窗户想透透风，却看见人群里一个飞速划过的绿影子往剑道社的方向跑去。

  
特拉法尔加·罗，17岁，喜欢上了他的同班同学及室友——罗罗诺亚·索隆。

  
就连他自己也不知道是从什么时候开始的。

高一刚入校他就对这家伙有印象，不是因为那独特的发色，不是因为他们被分到了同一班，甚至不是因为排座位坐在他前面，实在是，敢在校长讲话时候大打出手的蠢货，他以前真的没见过。

最后甚至出动了体育老师藤虎，才把扭打成一团的黄绿二人分开。

也因此，山治打死都不愿意跟索隆住一个屋子，罗只好抱着还没捂热乎的床铺，跟对方换了房间。

其实索隆是一个特别简单的人，话少，大部分时间都在睡觉，醒着的时候不是在剑道社就是在去剑道社的路上，作为室友没有哪点让人不满意。

一直以来两人都相安无事，说不上要好，大概是聚会时可以打个招呼的普通朋友程度。

事情的转机发生在那年冬天。

元旦是新生们进入寄宿学校后的第一个假期，大部分人都回家去了。

白天去附近的医院做完志愿活动已经很晚，罗推门进去之前丝毫没注意到屋子里面有灯光。

索隆的样子也是吃了一惊，甚至忘记藏起来手上的照片。

那天后来，两人就着偷买来的酒聊起了天。

他知道了索隆有一个早逝的发小，还答应她要成为全国剑道冠军的诺言，索隆也知道了他有个去世的哥哥，希望成为外科医生的梦想。

从那以后，他们便成了形影不离的朋友。

他们一起在天台吃午饭，一起打扫教室和体育仓库，回屋后一个看书，一个举铁。

他们一起逃课，一起打耳洞，一起去校外装成大人买酒，一个跟宿管阿姨说甜言蜜语，另一个悄悄把买来的酒带回房间。

他们一起自习，一起写作业，罗总是在索隆不小心睡着或想要抄答案的时候敲那个人的脑袋。

他一直觉得他们是好哥们儿，好朋友，会一辈子都这么要好下去。  


或许是那天已经断绝关系入了黑社会的大哥带着一群小弟来找他麻烦，索隆不但喊来路飞他们帮他打架，还一脸凶狠的护在他身前。

或许是那天他心情不好不小心毁了化学实验室，在老师纠察肇事者的时候索隆替他顶了罪，还对他说“想进医科大学不能有处分，进体育大学的没关系”。

又或许是柯拉松忌日那天，索隆放弃了去剑道社的练习，替他做完学生会的整理工作，好让他有时间去墓前祭拜。

总之，在一个阳光明媚的午后，当索隆赤裸上身冲凉回来，身上的水珠一粒粒反射着太阳莹白刺眼的光时，罗发现自己，可耻的硬了。

他看过不少心理学的书，却不确定自己有没有问题。

尽管他不想承认自己是一个对着对方水杯就能有非分之想，闻着对方床铺和衣服就会硬，半夜在被子里想着舍友身体打手枪的变态。

可又不得不承认，这样的事情，他干过不止一两次。

按理说，他不是不受女孩子欢迎。

每次提到这一点总是会让山治气的牙痒痒。

用那个人的话说就是“怎么会有女孩子喜欢一看就是腹黑冰山脸的家伙呢？你去当医生也就是法医才比较有说服力，平常活的患者看见你就死了一半了。”

即便如此，每年的情人节罗还是情书和巧克力都收到手软。

今天是情人节，这正是他焦躁的来源。


	2. Chapter 2

早晨，索隆晨练完回到宿舍递给了他一封信。

没拆开信封他就已经被上面刺鼻的香水味熏的皱起了眉头，于是连看都没看，顺手就把东西扔进了垃圾桶。

“喂，你都不看一眼的吗？不想知道是谁给的？万一是喜欢的类型怎么办？”索隆跟罗一直没有聊过女人的话题，对于山治某方面共同的嫌弃使得二人心照不宣的从未探讨过此事。

“不可能。”罗简短的回答，眼尖的发现索隆手里还有一个信封，“你拿的是什么？”

“情书啊。”那人挥挥手，粉红色的信笺晃了罗的眼。

“有个低年级的女生在我跑步时拦住我给的，你那封是替她朋友转交的。”索隆用眼神为垃圾桶里的love letter默哀了三秒钟。

“那个女生可爱吗？你不会打算答应她吧。”心里一阵焦躁，罗整理床铺的手不由自主施了力，把棉花被子捏成一团。

“你难道是第一天认识我吗？”索隆挑起眉毛笑了，“在拿到全国剑道冠军之前，我是不会考虑恋爱这种问题的，更何况……”

忽然，那人的眼神变得飘忽不定，话也戛然而止，安静了半晌才再次开口：“啰嗦死了，走去上课啦，也不看看都几点了。”

说完，索隆把手里的信也扔进了垃圾桶，抓起书包便冲出了门外。

罗的嘴角上扬了两度，看着垃圾桶里的信也打算默哀三秒，突然想起什么似的抓着门框大喊：“喂！索隆屋！你走反了！”

  
只不过罗的好心情在五分钟后就烟消云散。

那人没说完的半句话萦绕在心头，像是夏日里黏腻的汗水，不管怎样转移注意力，都还是附在身上让人难受。

更何况什么呢？

罗捧着晨读的书，心不在焉。

更何况我是个性冷淡不需要女孩子？

更何况我已经把全身心都献给剑道准备孤苦一生了?

更何况兄弟比女人重要，你找到对象之前我是不会丢下你撒狗粮的？

他暗骂了一句，挥挥手赶走脑子里乱七八糟的念头。

这种断句和递进，想来想去也只有“更何况我已经有喜欢的人了”这一种解读，且整句话的潜台词大概是“等我拿到全国剑道冠军就去跟她表白”。

难道说，索隆这个看起来像是千年铁树精转世的榆木脑袋，真的分泌出苯基乙胺、多巴胺和去甲肾上腺素了？

罗瞪着前座已经开始冒鼻涕泡的绿藻头，相当怀疑人生。  


一旦有了方向，目标就好排查多了。

他拿出草稿纸把平常跟索隆关系近的女生一一列了下来，略微思衬了一下，在娜美和罗宾的名字上打了叉号。

这两个人是草帽团体中仅有的两名女生，也是平常跟索隆走的最近的异性。

但娜美只对钱和橘子感兴趣，别说索隆这种家境一般的学生，就连一直对她殷勤备至的山治，也因为跟知名财阀家族脱离关系而得不到青睐，更何况之前索隆手头紧借了她的钱，被利滚利了好几番，那人曾不止一次在宿舍吐槽过这个“魔女”，所以绝对不会是娜美。

至于中途转学到“大航海学院”的罗宾，也被他排除了。暂不提索隆这个常年上课打瞌睡，成绩一直在及格线游走的“问题生”会不会看上学习委员，罗宾平常除了教室，去的最多的就是图书馆，这两个人除了社团活动根本就没有交集。更何况最近弗兰克跟罗宾走的很近，他也未曾看到索隆对此有任何反应。

达斯琪、佩罗娜、薇薇、波妮、莫奈……

铅笔划掉了一个又一个名字，最终停在了“古伊娜”上面。

会是古伊娜吗？罗看着这个名字陷入沉思。

理论上来说，索隆一定是极其在意古伊娜的。不论是出于对强者的憧憬、向往还是对伙伴的怀念，甚至连那个人的梦想都跟这个名字紧紧的绑在一起。他知道索隆一直把两人小时候的照片放在书桌一角，所以，在拿到全国剑道冠军后，终于完成了与她的诺言，可以吐露心声了？

难道，那句话该解读为“更何况我喜欢的人早就不在了”吗？

“喂，你在干嘛呢？说好了晨读你怎么一直都没声音？”蓦得抬头，鼻尖差点撞上前座那家伙的剑眉，吓得他赶紧捂住桌上的纸。

“偷偷摸摸的，一定在做见不得人的事。”索隆转了转眼珠，正要嘲笑他，脸色却忽然变得难看。

“白痴！今天是情人节，罗那家伙一定是在偷偷看情书呢，你个绿藻就等着看吧，本王子一定会收到许多表白和巧克力的哈哈哈哈哈哈……”山治成功转移了索隆的注意力，让罗有时间把手里的纸团扔进垃圾桶。

“哎？你们在聊什么？”前座的路飞也转过来加入谈话，“我在桌屉里发现了这个。”

他挥着一盒肉和一封信，“是隔壁班汉库克送的，她真是个好人！”

“哎？原来今天是情人节啊。”乔巴惊讶的看着路飞手里的肉，“我还以为情人节只能送甜食呢。乌索普早晨也收到巧克力了哦，好像是可雅小姐从隔壁市寄过来的，他开心到鼻血止不住，都没能来上课。”

“情人节是森莫节？”路飞已经拆开包装把肉塞进嘴里，“如果能有肉吃，我愿意天天过！”

晨读就在一群笨蛋的吵嚷声中过去了，罗的焦躁情绪却持续了一整天。

  
下午放学后，他和索隆一起来到教学楼门口换鞋。

打开柜门的一刹那，各种花里胡哨的巧克力及信件便从里面滑落了下来。

“哇！罗真的很受欢迎呢！”乔巴看着一地的巧克力，口水都要流下来了。

“不介意的话就拿去吃吧，我对甜食没什么感觉。”他把个人物品从一堆画满粉色爱心的纸中拽出来，随意的把信丢在一旁。

“啊，我这边的也拿去吧，我啊，最讨厌巧克力了。”旁边绿发的男人开了柜子，里面也掉出一堆巧克力。

“罗罗诺亚当家的很受欢迎嘛。”看着对方满柜子的信，罗心里稍微有些不是滋味。

“哪里，还是特拉男你的礼物收的更多嘛。”不知为何，索隆的语气也有些不善。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你们都输了！”山治一脸得意，指着他面前还没开锁，但明显里面的东西已经快要溢出来的储物柜，“我就说本王子一定会收到很多表白和礼物的！看来这所学校的女孩子还算是有眼光……”

信件和礼物随着柜门被拉开倾泻而下，路飞随便捡起了一张，“……冯·克雷？这不是……嗯……”他皱着眉头努力回忆，“没记错的话，是不是去年校园歌会上表演天鹅舞的人妖啊？”

闻言，弗兰奇也好奇的捡起几封信，“茉莉……闪电……香香……”

“啊！这里还有封邀请函！”乔巴发现了一张不一样的卡片， “……山治宝贝，诚邀你加入人妖社……社长伊万科夫敬上……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好色河童，我就觉得奇怪怎么会有正常的女生喜欢你，该不会那一柜子的东西，都是人妖送的吧？”索隆笑得前仰后合，立马换来了山治的怒视。

“混蛋！那些女孩子们眼睛都瞎了吗？为什么要给你这个大直男冰山脸送情书啊！明明本王子才是温柔体贴厨艺好……呜呜呜呜呜娜美桑，罗宾酱……”

眼瞅山治脸已经垮到了地上，路飞拍了拍他的肩膀，“不如晚上大家一起去吃饭吧，多吃点肉心情就会变好了哦！”

“才不是吃肉就能好的问题，老子要喝酒！”山治一把鼻涕一把泪的哭诉。

“索隆屋提过有家店不错，要一起去吗？”罗邀请道。


	3. Chapter 3

在街上转悠了半个小时，路飞已经饿得前胸贴后背了，索隆仍然没有找到那家店。

“喂！路痴！你要是不记得地方就直说，我们不会笑话你的。”山治一脸嘲讽，看样子刚刚的情伤已经好了七八分。

“可恶！明明就在这附近的……”第三次经过同一个十字路口后，就连索隆自己也意识到他们好像一直在原地兜圈。

“索隆屋，那家店是在北边还是南边，附近有什么标志性建筑吗？”罗面色阴沉，看起来心情也不太好。

“应该是在南边……门口可以看到电视塔，还有几个巨大的红灯笼。”索隆绞尽脑汁回忆着。

“往北边走。”罗果断地指向一个全新的方向，“应该是主打烤鱼和下酒菜的居酒屋，装修风格偏和风。”

“你……”索隆有些气急败坏，却又不知该如何反驳。

“我什么？”罗黑着脸凑近他，“我可不是第一天认识你了，不想让大家饿肚子就听我的。”

绿发少年无奈，不满的跟在人群后面，嘴里还念念叨叨，忽然眼前一只纹着“DEATH”的手伸了过来，吓了他一跳。

“怕你再走丢了，找起来麻烦。”罗的神情有些不自然，可手却定定的举在那里。

这句话如果是山治说的，大概下一秒他就要拔刀了，索隆愣了一下，别扭的撇过头去，“谁会走丢啊！你当我是笨蛋吗？”

话虽这么说，他还是一把抓住了半空中的那只手。

被汗水打湿的手心贴在一起，火热的温度从皮肤相接触的地方传来，指间连接了心脏的悸动，两人的身体都微不可查的抖了一下。

“跟紧了。”低沉的声线带着蛊惑，罗没再看他，转身大步流星的向前走。

索隆有些发怔，看着面前那个高大的背影，也亦步亦趋跟了上去。

不多时，大家就找到了那家店。

跟大部队拉下一段距离的两人到达时，众人已经就坐。

“你们终于到了啊！我已经快要饿死了！肉！我需要肉！好多好多的肉！！”路飞拍着桌子大喊。

“肯定是这个白痴半路又走丢了，罗还真是辛苦啊。”山治幸灾乐祸的笑着，丝毫看不出今天是要来买醉的。

“索隆被牵着就像个小孩子一样。”乔巴注意到两人的姿势，也笑了。

说者无意听者有心，绿发少年立刻像炸毛的猫一样甩开了罗的手，“明明是这家伙多管闲事！谁会走丢啊！我就说两个大男人牵手太奇怪了！”

罗也瞬间黑了脸，“有本事你倒是认路啊！刚刚带着我们转悠了半个小时的也不知道是谁。”

眼看空气中的火星越来越旺，布鲁克拍了拍两人的肩膀打圆场，“好了好了，大家都饿了，还是先吃饭吧。今天女生们不在，终于可以吃大蒜味儿的东西了，呦吼吼吼吼~”

席间，坐在桌角的二人都很沉默。

本身他们在聚会里也是寡言的存在，此举并没有惹来过多关注。

罗嚼着烤鱼，用眼角的余光去暼身边绿发的少年，只见那人一杯接一杯的喝着闷酒，脸上已经飞起一丝红晕。

“喂，明天还要上课呢，少喝一点吧。”他低声提醒，索隆却斜着眼一副不以为然。

“少来了，总是用这样关心的态度对我，真的把别人当成小孩子吗？”大概依然在介意刚刚乔巴的话，索隆端起酒杯，又把里面的东西一饮而尽。

“我们只是朋友和室友，不需要你的照顾。不管吃没吃好饭，认不认识路，都不干你的事。老子没有你也已经好好的活了16年，今后不需要你照样能好好活下去，你这样擅自干涉别人的生活，到底有什么意思？”

索隆红着眼睛，拿起酒壶还要喝，罗一把按住他的手，怒道：“罗罗诺亚当家的，你给我适可而止一点！不好好吃饭，总是迷路，弄得一身伤还坚持锻炼的人是你，不喜欢的话就别做让人担心的事！”

一天的焦躁终于爆发，罗用力握住索隆的手，骨节都被他捏的嘎吱作响。

“我怎么样是我自己的事，用不着你管！”索隆额上青筋毕露，反手推开他，连带着面前的盘子都打翻了，“总有一天我们是要分开的，那不如从一开始就没遇见！”

话一出口他就后悔了。

罗的神情慢慢变得冰冷，拿起桌上的帽子撂下一句“我出去透气”便上了天台。

晚间的风还是有着些许凉意，吹散了刚刚在室内的热度，罗渐渐清醒起来。

或许，真的是越界了。

不管有多想靠近，他们仍旧只是朋友和室友，自己那种畸形的见不得光的感情，大概从一开始就不该萌生。

最近他的占有欲甚至愈演愈烈，就连索隆收了几封情书都差点让他克制不住想要把那些纸片撕碎的心情。

如果某天那人真的找了女朋友，他一个立志要当医生的人说不定真的会做出什么犯罪的事情。

也许，是时候给这件事情画上句号了。

“喂，你发什么呆呢？”

听到声音，罗这才注意到天台上早有一个人，只不过那人一身黑衣融进了黑夜，他方才并未察觉。

“脸真臭啊。”山治端详着他，挑起了眉毛。

“哦，这样还比你受欢迎，真是对不起了。”他其实并没有想嘲笑山治的意思，可心情不好，说出口的话还是夹枪带棒的。

“心里有事？”那人却没计较，吸了口烟，冲空气里吐出烟雾，“你呀，太不知足，有人喜欢就不错了，偏偏要找等不到的。”

罗吃了一惊，脚也后撤了半步，山治转身看他，一副“我都懂”的样子。

“你怎么知道的？”

被人戳穿的感觉就好像当众被扒光了衣服，饶是冷静如罗，此时也有些慌乱。

“因为你啊……”山治拿着烟的手比划了一下，“今天的气压比平常还低了两度，这可不是一个情人节的赢家该有的表情。”

罗叹了口气，问山治要了根烟，也靠着天台的栏杆抽了起来。

“说吧，是哪个年级的？只要不是娜美和罗宾，本王子没准还能帮帮你。”山治拍了拍他的肩膀，一副很有经验的样子。

“不，是……”罗忽然睁大眼睛，及时止住话头。

他看了看故作老成的山治，压下帽檐，嘴角恢复了一贯的弧度，“黑足当家的，回答我几个问题，我就告诉你今天没有收到女生情书的原因，怎么样？”

山治的注意力果然被吸引了，“你问。”

“如果喜欢了不该喜欢的人，怎么办？”他斟酌了一下措辞，缓缓开口。

“什么叫不该喜欢的人？这世上没有哪个人不该被喜欢，特拉男你是不是书读多读傻了？以为在演罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？”山治笑的眼泪都出来了，罗却没在意。

“如果表白会破坏两人之间稳定的关系怎么办？”罗把烟蒂狠狠摁灭在墙上，眼神忽明忽暗。

“唔……”山治掐灭手里的烟，重新燃起一根新的，“是朋友吧？对方不答应，就连朋友也做不得，即便答应了，未来也有可能分手。你是在顾虑这个吧？”

“这可一点也不像你。”金发的少年咧开了嘴，“我一直以为你是那种不择手段也要达成目的的人。”他顿了顿，接着说：“总归，我是一定会把感情表达出来的类型，不管是娜美小姐还是罗宾小姐，即便会被拒绝也要表白。说不定毕业了大家就会分道扬镳，本来人与人也未必会一辈子都在一起，不管好坏，专属记忆总是比遗憾要好，真不知道你在婆婆妈妈些什么。”

罗若有所思， 转身便往楼梯口走去。

“喂！别走啊混蛋！所以我没收到女生情书的原因呢，到底是什么？”山治拦住他，气急败坏的大喊。

“是这里……”罗指了指他的下半身。

“什么？你这混蛋！是在说老子不行吗？”山治叼着烟，火冒三丈，抬脚就要踢过去。

“是腿毛，笨蛋。”罗侧身闪过，架住了踢过来的西装裤，“你想想收到情书的人都有什么共同点，一定是你腿毛没刮干净的原因。“

趁那人愣在当场，罗迅速溜下了楼。

“你是在耍我吗！特拉法尔加·罗！”回过神来的山治破口大骂，“老子祝你一辈子都找不到女朋友！跟你那个肌肉蠢男室友白头到老！！！”


	4. Chapter 4

回到餐桌上，索隆却不见了踪影，想来是去了厕所，罗只好坐下默默喝酒。

另一边，天台上，山治气还没消，一个绿色的脑袋就映入了眼帘。

“你又跟谁吵架了？”看着男人踢墙发泄的样子，索隆觉得有些好笑。

“还有谁，你那个混蛋室友啊！老子好心指点他感情问题，那家伙却拿我开涮！”山治脸色难看，用力咬扁了口中的烟嘴。

听见是罗的时候索隆心里就咯噔一声，更别说是感情问题了。

他双手握拳，眉也不由自主皱了起来。

“你也看他不爽吧。”注意到他的表情，山治仿佛忽然找到了队友，“不过是受女孩子欢迎点罢了，有什么了不起的，我看到你俩吃饭的时候表情就不对，出什么事了？”

出什么事了？

索隆苦笑。

不过是他喜欢上了一个不该喜欢的人，又不敢表白罢了。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，17岁，无可救药的暗恋着他的同班同学及室友，特拉法尔加·罗，已经很久了。

他也不知道是从什么时候开始的。

或许早在他意识到之前，就已经喜欢上那个男人了。

说起两人的第一次见面，大概是在十年前。

就读东海小学的索隆，代表学校去参加市儿童组剑道比赛，第一次遇见了北海小学的罗。

虽然很明显啦啦队里那个黄毛更碍眼，他还是对这个眼神阴郁，脸上有着白斑的孩子印象深刻——那种不顾一切又势在必得的气势，和他如出一辙。

罗用的是一把不同寻常的长竹刀，起名叫“鬼哭”。当时这名字倒是把一众小鬼吓得哇哇大哭，索隆并不怕，只是很好奇，为什么要起这么个诡异的名字。

然而他还没来及问，罗就退赛了。

听说是身体不好，家里出了变故。

快上初中的时候，当年那个黄毛转到了他们学校。

尽管索隆一直看他不顺眼，路飞、娜美和乌索普却被一包手制小饼干收买，答应让那家伙入伙。

再后来，就认识了乔巴，罗宾，弗兰奇和布鲁克。

吵吵闹闹的几年过去，他们一起升入了“大航海学院”。

分宿舍的时候索隆就觉得隔壁屋要跟路飞住一起的那个名字有点眼熟，直到山治再也受不了他摔门而出，一个头戴斑点帽子的人抱着床铺进来，他才确认那个人就是罗。

十年未见，少年挺拔的身材已看不出曾经的羸弱，脸上也没了那些奇怪的白斑。

只是那双曾经倔强的眼睛如今装满了目空一切的冷漠。

简单点了个头算是打招呼，罗便没再看他一眼。

许多次，索隆想挑起话头问问那人当时退赛的原因，曾经发生了什么，可显然罗已经不记得他们见过，他也自觉没有再提起的必要。

本来日子可以就这样平淡如水的过下去。

如果那人不是经常在晚上梦魇，经常喊出一个叫“柯拉松”的名字。

即便是在做梦，少年的眉头依然皱的让人心疼，声音仍是如此撕心裂肺，偶尔，还会抱着被子啜泣。

那时，索隆才意识到，罗身上骷髅笑脸的纹身并不是什么不良少年跟风的炫耀，大概这家伙，背负着更为沉重的东西。

某天他起夜时又碰见罗陷入噩梦，神使鬼差地，索隆忍不住伸手抚上那人紧皱的眉心，只见罗发抖的身体慢慢平静下来，喃喃了几句，翻个身，便重新睡了过去。

从那以后，他便总在罗梦魇时充当“安抚者”的角色。

再后来，在那个飘着雪花的新年夜里，因为一次意外，他们交换了彼此心底最深处的秘密。

索隆对朋友一直都是重情重义两肋插刀。

不论路飞还是娜美，甚至是山治，他都会在他们需要的时候伸出手。

他一直不觉得自己为罗多付出了什么，不管是帮那人对付多弗朗明哥，还是顶了处分。

大概是那天他们逃课去打耳洞，彼此帮对方选了耳饰，互相看着哈哈大笑的时候。

索隆才第一次注意到，原来这个背负仇恨面色阴郁的男人脸上，可以露出这样的表情。

这样平静、温暖、甚至有一丝可以被称之为温柔的表情。

虽然眉宇依旧不够舒展，嘴角还是不太适应弯起的弧度，那笑容仍如三月惊雷一般炸开了他的心。

若说路飞像晴空正午的太阳，那么罗就是清朗夜半的月亮。

正如向日葵追随太阳，索隆亦被这几欲将他灼伤的月色，捕获了。

自那时起，他就想要看到罗更多的表情。

不同于展现在其他人面前带着面具那种虚伪，而是流星一样闪瞬即逝却弥足珍贵的，只对他才会露出的表情。

微笑也好，生气也好，无奈也好，斥责也好……索隆发现，他想了解真实的罗，却再也不想看到那人痛苦、绝望和落寞的样子。

此前，他从未意识到这种心情就是喜欢，起码在今天之前，索隆并没有这种自知。

早上晨跑的时候他被一个女孩子拦下了，红着脸的姑娘说了些莫名其妙的话，递给了他两封信。

虽然索隆并不知道为什么隔三差五他和罗总会收到一些告白，可今天的气氛显然和往常不太一样。

直觉告诉他，罗从早晨开始就有些焦躁。

起初，他并没在意，直到晨读时他发现那家伙已经心不在焉到了完全放弃念书的程度。

他想看看罗到底在干什么，结果瞄到了那人手忙脚乱藏起来的纸。

索隆确定自己没看错，罗皱着眉头写写画画了一整个早晨的纸上，有女生的名字。

只是意识到罗可能会有喜欢的人就让他产生了一种极端不爽的情绪。

说不上为什么，他觉得被背叛了。

索隆很诧异自己会出现这样的念头。

事实上，他从没想过找女朋友，也没想过罗去找女朋友的可能性。虽然在校园里，这样情窦初开的恋情并不罕见。

索隆一直没有思考过除了剑道以外的事情，潜意识里，他以为生活可以一直这样下去，每天伴着阳光和那家伙的早安起床，一起去吃饭一起去上课，偶尔忘记完成功课的时候抄下罗的作业，在课堂上回答不出问题时冲后面摆摆手就能得到答案。这样的日子他习惯了太久，以至于忽然意识到总有一天，他们是会分开，是会分道扬镳的时候，他的心脏，重重的钝痛了一下。

直到这一刻，索隆才明白，罗占据了他生活中多么大的比重，他有多需要这个人陪在身边。

“喂，山治。”冷风吹散了他的思绪，也吹走了刚刚在室内没能控制住的脾气，“你对男人很了解吧，我有事情想问你。”

“你他妈……老子才不了解男人！我喜欢的是lady！Lady！！！”火冒三丈的黄毛气的丢掉了嘴里的烟，作势就要跟索隆打一架。

“好好好，不了解就不了解，你回答我的问题，我就告诉你情人节没有女生给你写情书的原因，成交吗？”

山治堪堪收住即将踢出去的腿，狐疑的看着索隆，“你真的知道原因？”

“喂！我可是收到情书了喔，而且还是一柜子。”绿发少年笑的耀眼，虽然看起来并不像是知道原因的样子，山治还是决定死马当成活马医。

“你有什么问题，快问。”

“喜欢上一个人，该怎么表白啊？”索隆挠了挠头，认真问出心中的疑惑，半晌，却没有等到回音。

他扭头看了看身边已经张着大嘴半石化的伙伴，用力拍了下对方的肩膀。

“噗！咳咳咳……你……绿藻头……你有喜欢的人了？？？”山治眼睛瞪的滚圆，一脸见了鬼的表情，“我还以为你会一辈子都跟那三把破刀在一起呢，说吧，是那个人剑术特别好还是她根本长的就像把剑。”

“等等……你不会喜欢的是剑道部的教练米霍克吧？”山治忽然想起什么似的拍了下大腿，“因为输给他而不甘心，白痴剑士，你会不会把敬仰和喜欢搞混了？”

“你瞎脑补什么呢？”要不是还在等答案，索隆忍不住要给这家伙的脑壳来个爆栗。

“喂，呆子，你可要搞清楚对象是不是可攻略啊。”没理索隆的白眼，黄毛少年出乎意料的认真。

“这不是我能决定的事情，只是如果不说出来，我一定会后悔的，所以你只要告诉我该怎么做就行了。”

看着倔驴一样的朋友，山治无奈的摇了摇头，“谁要是摊上了你的喜欢，也真是有够受的。”虽然这么说，他还是认真思考了起来，“平常的那些无非是写情书、送花、送巧克力表白嘛，不过料你喜欢的也不是一般人，对症下药最重要。”

“对症下药？”索隆表示听不懂。

“笨蛋！给你举个例子，你收到情书和巧克力是不是没有感觉，但是如果有人送你剑道大会的VIP入场券，是不是就会心动一点？”

“我是参赛的，不需要入场券。”索隆老老实实的回答道。

“你……”山治气的想要踢开那个长满了绿毛的脑袋看看里面是不是也同样长满了绿毛，“如果那场你不参赛，又有人送免费的入场券，你是不是会很开心？”

“呃……大概会的。”索隆托着腮认真想了一下，露出了笑容。

“所以说！对方喜欢什么，就送她什么！这就是对症下药！”山治觉得自己的脑细胞已经死了一半，今晚的作业大概只能抄乔巴的了。

“我明白了！”索隆恍然大悟地拍了下脑袋。

“别高兴太早，如果可能的话，多准备几个，食物也是相当重要的东西，娜美小姐平常都不接受我的表白，但是礼物和甜品却从来不拒绝。”山治一脸得意。

“嗯！谢谢你！我知道该怎么做了！”索隆说着就打算撤，却被一把拉住胳膊。

“等等！你还没跟我说为什么情人节没有女生给我写情书呢！”

山治有点着急，被他拽住的少年转身直接用手指住了他的嘴。

“什么意思？你在说老子吻技不行？”又有些上头的黄毛抬腿就往那人脸上招呼。

“你吻技行不行我怎么知道！白痴卷眉！是烟啦！”索隆挣开胳膊，皱眉看着他，“我知道你有烟瘾，在学校里不敢抽，所以总是叼着根棒棒糖。可是哪有女生会喜欢一直吃棒棒糖的幼稚鬼啊。”

说完，索隆一溜烟便跑了，留下山治一人在原地发呆。

“这家伙，该不会也在耍我吧……”


End file.
